Inspired By You
by FredsLilAllstar
Summary: ‘’fifth’’ year. Kate Bell has a crush on the unbelievable prankster twin Fred Weasley. Fred at first doesn’t seem to take much notice of her though, and on that particular day that Fred shows an interest of Angelina Johnson, Katie is determined
1. Lessons

Title: Inspired By You  
  
Author: Allstar (A.K.A Footie-Gurl, Dyz Gorton)  
  
E-mail: FredsLilAllstar@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance/Humour/Action  
  
Rating: PG or perhaps 12 for a lot of corny stuff like kissing and all that … I say no more!  
  
Summary: ''fifth'' year. Kate Bell has a crush on the unbelievable prankster twin Fred Weasley. Fred at first doesn't seem to take much notice of her though, and on that particular day that Fred shows an interest of Angelina Johnson, Katie is determined to win his heart …  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story. (soz Anne for ripping off your disclaimer, but hopefully you won't mind too much ^_^) I do NOT own Mika either, I just thought it would be nice to include my friend's character (well, that's Anne again) into my story … hope you don't mind that either, Anne!  
  
Chapter 1 (Katie's POV)  
  
Lessons Are Nothing Out Of The Ordinary! Or Are They … ?  
  
  
  
I woke up. It was six o'clock in the morning and it was cold and misty. Rubbing my eyes, I leapt out of my four-poster, draped in red curtains. I peered out of the window. The grass was jeweled with frost from the night, and already, students, or, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was filing into the grounds, for an early morning practice. I gasped. How could I forget? Wood had told me that there would be an early practice today! I cursed and felt around for my trunk under the bed, pulling it out and yanking it open. I scrambled through my stuff, pulling out my scarlet, Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Smiling, I got dressed and stuffed my wand into my pocket, and grabbing my broom, I headed down to the Entrance Hall.  
  
I strode quickly out of the door and onto the school grounds. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Mika Avalon, Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley and … OLIVER WOOD. I stared at him and gulped. I knew what was coming; one of his pointless lectures. I sighed and put all my weight onto my left leg.  
  
"You're late, Katie." He said, towering over me. "And, we don't need anybody being late. We have a problem. Quidditch Season is back for the new term and we've got Slytherin first up." He stared at me, and noticing how bored I was, he finished, "Right then, get on your broom, all of you. Lets go!" I shot up into the air, hovering for a few seconds. Something caught my eye as we waited for Wood to release the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch. (Harry was seeker. We got special permission from Dumbledore for an extra player, as our brooms were probably the slowest in the school). I stared at Fred Weasley, who was hovering right in front of me. I had never realized how cute he was … no, in fact he was HOT. I shook myself awake as I heard Wood yell:  
  
"OK, I'M RELEASING THE BALLS!" Angelina giggled. I shook my head, trying hard not to laugh myself. Wood finally threw the Quaffle into the air, as Harry began scanning the pitch for a sign of the Snitch. A Bludger was heading straight for me, but I hadn't noticed till the last minute. I swung round, and stared at the Bludger, coming at me. Fred rushed over, and knocked the Bludger away, just in time.  
  
"Thanks." I breathed. What am I doing??? I thought, slapping myself. Fred Weasley is just some red head prankster! …. Isn't he? Angelina shouted at me, bringing me back to my senses.  
  
"Katie! Catch!" I turned round, grabbed the Quaffle and threw it through the hoop.  
  
"YAY!" The girls chorused.  
  
We returned to the school, carrying our brooms up the stairs with us. I was daydreaming again, but not for long.  
  
"Katie? KATIE!" Mika shook me.  
  
"HUH? Oh, Mika, sorry!"  
  
"Yeah … you don't seem normal today … are you ok?" I nodded, swallowing hard. I wasn't. I knew I wasn't. What was this weird feeling I suddenly had for Fred Weasley? I shivered. Suddenly, my name was called again. Further down the staircase, Fred was staring at me.  
  
"Err – Katie, you dropped your wand!" He called, holding it out to me. I blushed and prized it out of his hands.  
  
"Thanks Fred." I waved as we parted. He waved back as he entered the boys' dormitory. The door creaked as I pushed it open. Dressing into my school clothes and placing my broom under my bed, I was surprised to hear someone rapping on the door. For a wild second I thought it might've been Fred, but when I pulled it open, to my disgust, it was a little boy. Colin Creevey.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
"Why, expecting someone else?"  
  
"No, no. Just wondered."  
  
"Have you seen Harry Potter?"  
  
"No. Why would he be in the girls' dormitory?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm just asking around. I want a signed photo. I have a collection. Wanna see? Look, here he is in his Quidditch robes after the Snitch, and here's one when he's in Potions Class …" I shut the door on Colin and glanced at my watch. It was ten to nine. Potions Class! I flung open the door and pushed Colin out of the way wretchedly (he was still reading out the photos). I was just about to run down the staircase when I heard Fred talking to George. I knocked on their dormitory door, wondering if they had noticed the time.  
  
"Erm, I was wondering, have you noticed that it's ten to nine?"  
  
"Oh, DAMN!" Fred's eyes widened at the sight of my watch. "Will you wait for us? PLEASE? We need to get dressed …"  
  
"Well … ok." I said, trying to sound as less suspicious as I could. Fred smiled and mouthed 'thanks' before shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
We walked to Potions Class together, the three of us, Fred, George and me. As we entered Snape's classroom, he stopped speaking quite abruptly, and his mouth twisted into an evil grin.  
  
"Late, Mr. Weasleys and Miss Bell. That will be ten points from Gryffindor. EACH."  
  
"Ten? EACH?" Shrieked Fred. "But – but we've never been late before, and we're only three minutes late anyway!" I nodded in agreement. George looked just as disgusted. "I will consult Dumbledore!" It was Fred's favorite threat, everyone knew that. I gazed at him admiringly. It worked every time, as Snape considered his decision carefully.  
  
"Oh! Three minutes late? I didn't realize! Sorry, I won't take any points off! Three minutes! I should've known! Sit down, sit down! Now, can anyone tell me the use of a Polyjuice Potion? Yes, Mr. Malfoy?  
  
"A Polyjuice Potion is used to …" The lesson seemed to go on for hours, until finally, Snape dismissed us. It was Herbology next, and everyone had found a working partner except me. Professor Sprout was waiting for the Gryffindors impatiently, which was surprising. Usually, Professor Sprout was patient and had a warm look in her eyes, but I took it that she was in a bad mood, and not wanting to get her angry, I rushed over and apologized. She still looked slightly angry, but she seemed to accept my apology, and welcomed us in.  
  
"Right, everybody sit next to their chosen partner. Oo-key … who hasn't got one? Fred Weasley, I don't think so. George, pair up with Longbottom. He doesn't seem to have a partner, and Fred, Katie doesn't have one either. There. All sorted." Oh my God, I had Fred for a partner. I just hoped I wouldn't blow my cover!  
  
We had settled down. Fred was frowning at Sprout. I stared at him. His face was as red as his hair. I wished he wouldn't take it out on me. He looked at my concerned face and smiled.  
  
"Sorry. I just hate it when Professors get in a huff and spoil your fun. Anyway, what're we working on here?" He pulled the list away from me and read down it. "First we've got to feed the Venomous Tentacula. I wonder what with … that's it?! Hey, I wonder if they give smarter students longer lists. Oh well, at least we don't have to do as much work!" I threw my head back and laughed. Fred grinned. I knew he liked it when people laughed at his jokes. Just then, an awful smell filled the greenhouse. Fred and I pinched our noses, as we were just about to leave the greenhouse to feed the Venomous Tentacula. It turned out the George has set off a dung bomb.  
  
"SETTLE DOWN, settle down. Ok. Now class, as George clears up his mess with the help of Longbottom, you may head for your duties." Fred and me exited first, as we were nearest to the door.  
  
"It says we have to find the Venomous Tentacula! No wonder we only got one task, we have to find it and no clues to where it is." I frowned at the task list in front of me.  
  
"Might as well chuck that in the bush over there then. We only have one task and no other help so who needs it." I giggled at Fred's comment.  
  
"DO NOT throw that away, Mr. Weasley and Miss Bell I hadn't those out randomly and you just happened to get the easiest task. In fact, hand that list to me." Professor Sprout had appeared from nowhere. I was sure she had Apparated. Fred handed the sheet in and Professor Sprout took it from his hands, gingerly.  
  
Hours later, we had found the Venomous Tentacula and were feeding it with thick gloves on. It bit me.  
  
"YOW!" I screamed, leaping back.  
  
"Are you ok?" Fred asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I'm ok." I smiled at him and caught myself staring at him. Katie, wake up! Fred is just Fred, a Weasley, remember? Shouted a little voice in her ear. Another said: No, Fred is that cute guy in front of you. I agreed with the second little voice. I grinned and helped him with the Venomous Tentacula again.  
  
Later that night, I had just dressed into my P.J.s and was climbing into bed when a knock came at the door, just like this morning. I sure hoped it wasn't Colin Creevey (or shall I say, Creepy?!) again. To my surprise, it was Fred.  
  
"Are you – are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" He asked, blushing deeply.  
  
"Yes …" I said confused.  
  
"I was just wondering … just wondering if you would like to spend the trip together, I mean, just me and you?" I was shocked speechless. "It's ok if you don't want to …"  
  
"No, no, I'd love to!" I cried at the very last minute.  
  
"Great! See you tomorrow, then." He walked off smiling, and I shut the door, throwing myself onto my bed and falling asleep straight away, dreaming of Fred … 


	2. Hogsmeade

Title: Inspired By You  
  
Author: Allstar (A.K.A Footie-Gurl, Dyz Gorton)  
  
E-mail: FredsLilAllstar@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance/Humour/Action  
  
Rating: PG or perhaps 12 for a lot of corny stuff like kissing and all that … I say no more!  
  
Summary: ''fifth'' year. Katie and Fred go to Hogsmeade, but not for long, as a student is attacked. In the rush to get out of the shop, Fred and Katie come across something more than they bargained for…  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story. (soz Anne for ripping off your disclaimer, but hopefully you won't mind too much ^_^) I do NOT own Mika either, I just thought it would be nice to include hints of my friend's character (well, that's Anne again) into my story … hope you don't mind that either, Anne!  
  
Chapter 1 (Fred's POV)  
  
The Hogsmeade Trip  
  
I couldn't wait for the Hogsmeade trip!! I lay awake on my bed. I was so excited, I couldn't sleep! The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance, like someone beating a drum. I sighed. I couldn't believe I had plucked up the courage to ask Katie. George was awake too, playing with a muggle toy that dad had found. He called it a 'GameBoy'. I decided to join him, leaping onto the carpet and shouting:  
  
"BOO!" Over his shoulder. George jumped. I sniggered.  
  
"HUH! I'm going to bed!"  
  
"Don't get into a huff shit head, at least I have a date!"  
  
"Who the hell is it!?! Come on man, tell me, Jesus!"  
  
"Katie Bell." George gasped as if he had been kicked in the stomach. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You lucky bastard!" He shouted.  
  
We clambered into our beds hours later, but I was beginning to doubt what I had done. Angelina Johnson asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her, but I said no. I wasn't sure whether I'd done the right thing by refusing Angelina but asking Katie … BUT, I don't care! Seeing as George thinks I'm lucky!! HEH HEH HEH!!  
  
I woke up early, only to find that Katie had too. I dressed as fast as I could, and slid my wand into my pocket. I quietly opened the door and shut it with an almost silent 'click'. Then, I opened the door to the girls' dormitory, as not to wake the others. Unfortunately, Katie was already dressed. I mean fortunately!! Grr… what do I mean?? Never mind.  
  
"Oh hey Fred. You're up earlier than usual."  
  
"You too. All ready to go?" I asked, a little too dreamily. Luckily, she didn't notice.  
  
"Yeah." We walked out, and saw Hagrid standing at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Oh, 'allo you two! Off to 'Ogsmeade are ya? Well, I'm takin' ya so wait here a sec while I get the rest of them awake. I can't be waitin' any longer." Hagrid stomped upstairs noisily. I wouldn't be surprised if they were already awake!  
  
Minutes later, a whole crowd of students flocked down the stairs, tired, yawning and rubbing their eyes. We laughed.  
  
"What choo laughin' at, Fred?" Ron groaned lazily.  
  
"You!" I laughed at my younger brother, who looked, in my opinion, very bedraggled.  
  
"Right then," Hagrid's voice boomed throughout the Entrance Hall. "Let's get goin'." There was a sudden buzz of excited whispers, as a stork flew through the doors as Hagrid pulled them open. It was fatter than Hagrid, (not to be rude of course) and a good few feet taller. Some girls screamed as it flew over their heads. More and more storks flew in, and one tried to attack Katie. I shielded her head, and tried to shoo the bird away, but it continued it's vicious onslaught, until Hagrid petrified it.  
  
"PETRIFICUS!" He yelled. The stork fell to the floor and I pulled Katie up.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly. She nodded her head slowly. She forced a smile onto her face and stood up straight.  
  
"I'll appreciate it if ya don't mention that to Dumbledore …" Hagrid mumbled with some difficulty.  
  
Katie and me were just exploring Honeydukes when a man burst in, his face purple.  
  
"Everyone is to meet up with Hagrid, now!! There's been an attack on one of the students." The shop fell silent. There were gasps of horror, whispers, and then screams. "Please, everyone stay calm!" Called the purple- faced man, rounding up all the students. In the flurry, Katie and me were squashed together and our lips met, accidentally. We were pulled away, as Colin Creevey ran between our legs.  
  
"Oh err… I'm sorry…" I began.  
  
"No, no… it was my fault." We laughed nervously. I could feel myself burning up. We were both very red in the face with embarrassment.  
  
"OOOOOOOOO!" Called Ron from behind. "Fred's got a girlfriend, Fred's got a girlfriend!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" I hissed angrily. Katie stared at Ron icily. Ron hurried away with the crowd, sensing danger. Katie and I stumbled out of the shop and met Hagrid in the center of the little village. He led us all back to the castle, where we had our lunch in the Great Hall. Katie and me sat at the Gryffindor table, when Draco Malfoy strutted over to us.  
  
"What's the rumor about you and Bell, Weasley?"  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy."  
  
"Finally found yourself a girlfriend? So tell me, how did you do it? Is she under a Love-Potion?"  
  
"N—"  
  
"NO I AM NOT UNDER ANY POTION WHATSOEVER! JUST PISS OF YOU LITTLE BUGGER!" Mika looked at Draco sternly.  
  
"Draco, how dare you go insulting other people!" Mika cried, shocked. Draco was shunted away by Marcus Flint for their Quidditch Practice, so he had no time to retort.  
  
"Thanks Mika." Katie said.  
  
"No problem. My boyfriend can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Don't worry about him." I smiled and so did Katie. 


End file.
